


Happy Mother's Day, Rad

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Disability, Learning Disabilities, Other, Parenthood, Physical Disability, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad celebrates a surprise Mother's Day with his son, Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day, Rad

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have names for Piper's disabilities at the moment but I plan to write more Rad-Piper stories so I give the names them in another story.
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

It has been a month since Rad has brought 4-year-old Piper home to live with him and officially becoming a parent to this amazing, little boy. The first week was hell, not for Rad but for mainly Piper. Piper barely ate and slept very little, which caused Rad not be able to sleep a lot either but both of them taking naps helped them a bit. Piper also had accidents as well, such as spills and potty trouble (which is one of his physical/body issues and has to wear diapers). Piper has both some severe mental and physical issues and disabilities that makes it hard for Piper to function normally or social around people. He can talk very well but it is being social or around lot of people at one time that make him too nervous to sometimes even speak at all. He was abused, neglected and almost murdered by his biological parents so this made it extra harder for him to trust any one, too. After the first week of having Piper, Piper opened up more and now is more open with him. Rad and him have spent time together before he was adopted but he was only used to being Rad's friend and not his son. Now, Piper is happy and is coping with every thing that he was been through and with his new life as well as felt comfortable talking to his Dad...most of the time.

Rad was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper as Piper was his little drawing table in the corner the living room, working on something. Rad looked up and over at his kid and smiled.

“Aw. He is adorable. I am so happy he is in my life and to be his Dad.” Rad said. Piper dropped a pink crayon on the floor and bent down to pick up. Piper's curly afro hair bounced a bit as he picked it up and quickly, which made Rad giggle.

“Piper?” Rad asked. Piper turned his head to look at Rad. Piper also had freckles that were on both cheeks and across the middle and upper part of the bridge of his nose. They are more visible and darker after he has been in the sun for a couple of hours. Piper sometimes replies and sometimes he does not say a word but he does acknowledge that his Dad is speaking to him. This time, he do not reply to his Dad.

“Do you know what you want for dinner tonight?” Rad asked another question. Piper shook his head no. Rad only asks if he does not have any planned for dinner for that day. With Piper, it is not always a good idea to have a meal planned out or not ask Piper because Rad did that once and Piper got sick from it. It was not because it taste bad but he stomach could not handle it that night. So, Rad always ask Piper at least the night before.

“Let me know so I can either order it or get out the stuff to make it, okay, sweetie?.” Rad said. Piper nodded yes and went back to his drawing then went back to reading the paper. About 15 minutes later, he felt something poke his leg. He moved the newspaper away from his face, turned his head to the side and looked down. It was Piper, holding a folded piece of paper close to Rad.

“Is that for me?” Rad asked.

“Yes.” Piper answered. Rad gently took it out of Piper's hands and unfolded it. When he looked at it, his heart melted. Piper made Rad a Mother's Day card. To Piper, Rad is both Mommy and Daddy so he made a Mother's Day card for him.

“Do you have to be a girl to be a Mommy?” Piper asked. Rad looked at him and smiled.

“No, not all the time, honey.” Rad said.

“Do you like it?” Piper asked. Rad put the card on the table and pick up Piper, putting him on the couch next to him. Then Rad hugged his son and Piper hugged him back

“I love it. Thank you so much, Piper. This is one of the most greatest gifts I have ever gotten.” Rad said.

“What is the greatest thing you have ever got?” Piper asked.

“It was not actually a thing but someone that came into my life.” Rad replied.

“Who?” Piper asked. Rad moved his body and head and looked down at Piper, who now was looking at his face.

“You. You are the most amazing person that has ever came and been in my life,”Piper. I love you so much.” Rad said. Piper smiled.

“I love you, too.” Piper said back to him. Rad's eye widened. This is the first time that Piper told Rad that he loves him since he has been here.

“Awe, Piper.” Rad said, starting to cry.

“No! Please do not cry, Daddy! I'm sorry!” Piper said. Rad held his son closer and calmed him down. Another thing Rad has to help him with his self esteem issues which Piper has very low self esteem.

“Oh, no, Piper. I am fine. I am crying because I feel so happy that I can not contain it. You did nothing wrong. I promise.” Rad explained.

“So, I did something good?” Piper asked.

“Yes, Piper. Plus, you are very good and sweet boy. Do not ever think that there is any thing wrong with you or you are “broken” because you are the greatest son any one could ever ask for. Do not ever stop being you because I love you the way are.” Rad told him. Piper lifted up his head and kissed his Dad on the cheek. Rad blushed and smiled then turned his head and kissed Piper's cheek. Piper giggled which caused Rad to chuckle himself. After a few more minutes of hugging, Rad put Piper back down on the couch, next to him and Piper leaned against him, smiling.

“Daddy?” Piper asked.

“Yes?” Rad replied.

“I want grilled cheese for dinner.” Piper said.

“Are you sure?” Rad asked.

“Yep!! Plus...I never had it before and I have always wanted to try it.” Piper said. Rad smiled.

“I will make it then. How about some tomato soup with it?” Rad said. Tomato soup is Piper's favorite kind of soup. Pipers like any tomato or cream based soups. He likes chicken broth but not chicken soup.

“Yeah!” Piper said. Rad suddenly go an idea.

“Want to watch a movie while we eat? You can pick it out and I can put your soup in a cup. It's going to have to cool down a bit before you eat it any way.” Rad asked.

“...Can we watch Sherlock instead?” Piper asked. Rad smiled. Both of them loved Sherlock and Piper is a fan of Martin and Benedict. Piper is basically allowed to watch any thing but he does not like a lot of gore or sex but he will watch some movies with very little sex or blood in them, such as Crimson Peak (which one of Piper's other favorite movies) because he not only he loves Victorian/Gothic things but also loves Tom Hiddleston.

“Sure we can. Until then...do want to draw with Daddy?” Rad replied. Piper shook his head yes, happily and both of them went to draw for another hour before Rad made dinner, ate and watched Sherlock with his son, who was feeling very happy and calm.

Later that night, when Rad put Piper to bed, he leaned over and kissed his son's forehead and tucked him.

“Did you have a good day today?” Rad asked.

“A very good day.” Piper replied.

“That's wonderful. I love you.” Rad said.

“I love you, too.” Piper said. Rad gave Piper another kiss before Piper got comfortable in his bed and held his Captain America shield pillow closer to him.

“Goodnight, honey.” Rad said.

“Night.” Piper said. Before Rad left the room, Piper need to tell Rad one more thing. He had a hard time saying Dad at the moment so to get his attention from the bed, Piper knocked on the wall. Rad turned around and looked at Piper, who was looking at him smiling.

“Happy Mother's Day.” Piper said. Rad smiled.

“Thank you, Piper.” Rad said. Piper smiled and got comfy again in his bed then closed his eyes. Rad turned off his light, turned on the night light and left the room. Downstairs, he sat on the couch and watched a show before he went to bed himself. Rad looked at the card on the table, picked it up and held it once again, then read it a few times in row.

“You know what, whether to Piper I am Mommy, Daddy or both parents, I want to make him happy and make sure he is well taken care of. ...God, I love that little boy so much and to know that he feels the same way about his Mom/Dad, that makes me very happy.” Rad said to himself before putting it back down again and finished watching his show before heading up to his room for the rest of the night, holding the card in one of his hands. He stopped by and checked up on Piper, who was fast asleep.

“Awe.” Rad said quietly to himself and then closed the door a few seconds later, heading to his room. Rad finally when in to his room and when to sleep for the night, with the card standing up on the side table next to him as he slept that entire night.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
